The Self Portrait
by xXAna-Christ-342Xx
Summary: Bad at summaries so I won't scar the story with one. -.-; My first Host Club fic. A HikaruXKaoru fic, mentions of HikaruXHaruhi later on. Rated for sexual moments. Might change leter if you guys want me to make it that way. .
1. Chapter 1

Okie! My first Host Club fic. *nod* This a HikaruXKaoru fic, obviously. There will be mentions of HikaruXHaruhi in later chapters. The rating maaayyy change to M if I get the thought of adding more detail to smutt scenes. . But that's later. XD _MUCH_ later. This was inspired by a something I saw on t.v... Sorta. XD I'm also posting this story on my Mibba so if you'd like to read it there, go ahead. Anyway, let's get this started!

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT_ own the Host Club. If I did... Oh lord, I'd be so happy... O.O And I wouldn't have to write these fics. T^T **

* * *

"Thank you. Here's your change." he took the few coins and left the art store. In his bag were various tubes of brand new paint and packets of brushes of many sizes. The sun warmed his bare arms as he crossed the street. The sleeves of his under shirt slipped off and onto his arms.

Hikaru Hitachiin made his way to his elegant house. He carefully balanced the bag in his arms and pulled out his house keys, unlocking the front door. "Home again, home again." he said as he stepped inside. He walked into the living room and smiled at his many sketch books, "I'm back." he told the books, not really expecting a reply. He stepped over each book carefully and set his bag on the floor, "Mom and dad leave for only three days and I already made a mess of the place." he told himself.

Ignoring the clutter, Hikaru was just about to take the bag into his art studio in the back when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" he called and once again leaped over his mess. "Just a second!" he called again when there was a second knock. He opened the door and smiled, "Haruhi. Hey." he greeted, letting the girl in a black sweater in.

"Hey Hikaru." she smiled, "I came by to see if my sweater was here. I think I left it when I last dropped by." she looked around the house.

"Oh yeah!" he pushed the sketch books out of the way with his feet, "Follow me. Sorry it's so messy. Haven't really got around to cleaning the place." he apologized and picked his bag of supplies again before leading Haruhi through the house.

They entered the back room that was Hikaru's art studio. "Here it is." he picked up the sweater that was hanging off the chair against the wall, "Right where you left it." he handed it to his friend, smiling.

Haruhi smiled in return, "Thanks, Hikaru." she looked at the many easels around the room, "Is that mine?" she asked, pointing to the half finished painting of her figure. The paint was carefully put onto the easel, making up her small frame beautifully. Haruhi could just start to see that Hikaru was starting to paint the dress she wore for the picture.

"Yep. You like it?" he asked her, "I'm almost done. I think it'll be done next week when you come back." he leaned back on his heels as he smiled at his work, "I worked so hard on it. I hope it looks good when I'm done."

Haruhi looked at him, "I'm sure it'll turn out great!" she said, "It looks so good already."

Hikaru nodded, humming slightly in contentment. Then he remembered, "Hey, I got something else to show you." he took her hand and pulled her gently to a tarp covered easel, "It's a side project I've been doing for the past three days." he tugged off the tarp and revealed the picture.

"Oh, wow..." Haruhi breathed as she saw Hikaru's painting, "Is that you?" she asked. It certainly looked like Hikaru. From the carefully detailed hair to the sweet gentle smile it had. Only half to the picture was done, but Haruhi could tell it was Hikaru.

"I don't know if it's me." Hikaru said honestly, "It looks like me, but when I paint him, it doesn't feel like it's supposed to be me..." he kneeled down and started pulling out his supplies, "I named him Kaoru." he said.

Turning to him, Haruhi raised an eyebrow curiously, "You named him?" she asked. Sure it wasn't surprising. Every artist named their work. But Hikaru named a painting that looked like him...

"Yeah. I just don't consider it to be me..." he stood back up, brushes in hand, "I'm finishing him tonight... I never thought I'd be so attached to my own painting..." he said softly, his eyes falling over his portrait.

* * *

He painted in the moonlight. The ceiling lights were on, and gave Hikaru the help he needed to continue painting. His eyes were sore from staying up so late to finish the painting. His face, hands, and shirt were covered in spots and splatters of paint. "Almost done..." he muttered softly, as if telling the boy in his picture that he was almost complete.

Hikaru carefully used his fingers to spread thin layers of paint out. In his mouth was a smaller brush that he used to bite on when he was far in his thoughts. He suddenly stopped and stepped back, letting out a heavy sigh, "Done..." he said softly and took a look at his finished work.

Kaoru had every detail of Hikaru. He was lying on a silky white sheet, his bare body showing how lanky and curved his back was. He had a little smile and he was biting the sheet. The look in his eyes... It made even Hikaru shiver. They held a much different look than Hikaru's. They were filled with love, passion, and lust. But Hikaru knew that his painting held a deep feeling of shyness inside. That this pose wasn't a common one for Kaoru.

Shaking his head, Hikaru rubbed his eyes, "I'm so sleep deprived I'm starting to imagine things." he muttered. He set his brushes down and made his way to the door. Shutting off all the lights, he looked back at his newly finished painting. The moon was hitting Kaoru, and for a moment, Hikaru could almost swear that the boy was actually lying there, looking at him with a sweet look of shyness. He shook his head again, "Night you guys." he said to all the paintings. He looked again to Kaoru, "Night... Kaoru." he said softly before shutting his door, leaving Kaoru alone in the light of the moon.

* * *

Well, there's my first chapter. :3 I hopefully will post a chapter once a day. Except Fridays and Mondays, which is when my sister will most likely take her laptop to school. But I will try to post something once everyday. (: So tell me, is it good, is it boring, too much blah blah, not enough detail? Give me your comments, but not super evil, flaming flames please. T^T I'm new to writing Host Club fics... And if my spelling of their names is wrong, please forgive and correct me in your comments. I know my spelling if VERY bad. D:

Anyway...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Thank you. :3 Tamaki shaped cookies for everyone who comments.

Tamaki: WHY ARE THEY SHAPED LIKE ME? D:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2! I've been working kinda hard on this story so I will be adding to it quite frequently. (: Anyway, let's continue!

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Hikaru groaned tiredly. His hand reached over to his bedside table, looking for his phone. His painter's fingers slid across the smooth wood of his table, searching lazily for the phone. He pushed everything off the desk in his search, but no phone. "Hm...?" he sat up slowly, his eyes half closed, "Where's my phone...?" he muttered. His mind slowly started turning and he quickly remembered, "Ugh... It's still in the studio..." he stood up and stretched his body and arms, his joints cracking as they, too, woke from their own slumber.

The red haired boy made his way sleepily down the stairs. He had to hold onto the stair rail to keep himself up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Hikaru yawned, "Man, I slept like a log last night..." He made his way to his studio in the back. Opening the door, he stuck his head inside, "Morning everyone." he greeted his paintings. And then... His heart froze. "...Oh my God!" he shut the door quickly, his back hitting the wood of the door as he tried to catch his breath from surprise. _'Did I really just see that...?'_ a moment passed and Hikaru's panic subsided, _'Maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I'm still asleep!'_ he thought hopefully.

The door opened slowly, "Ohhh man..." Hikaru whispered with a whine, "It wasn't my imagination..." He finally got up the courage and approached the shocking sight. He held his breath as he looked over the boy on the floor. He looked over the bare body of the stranger.

The sleeping boy cooed softly in his sleep and pulled the silk white sheets closer to his body. His body was completely bare of any clothing, the white sheets covering him up from the waist down. _'He's so...'_ Hikaru stopped his thoughts quickly when golden brown eyes half opened and looked into his sleepily.

Hikaru stood frozen, caught in the boys gaze. They stared at one another for a moment. A line of sweat fell down Hikaru's cheek as he thought of what to do. He nearly leapt out of his skin when the doorbell rang. Taking one quick look back at the boy, he ran out of the room and headed for the door.

"Yes?" Hikaru asked breathlessly. The postman raised an eyebrow, looking at Hikaru's breathless and flustered face. "I have a card for Hikaru Hitachiin." he said, ignoring his suspicions of Hikaru. The red head took the card, giving a thank you to the man before closing the door. He read the letter as he made his way back to the studio.

"Hikaru, your mother and I are enjoying our trip. We'll be home in three months, a little after school starts again. Your mother just wanted to remind you not to have too many friends over and don't let strangers into the house. Love, mom and dad..." he lifted his eyes and looked at the boy, who had fallen back into a deep sleep, "I don't think you're considered a friend..." he said, "But you don't feel like a stranger either..." he kneeled by the sleeping figure and looked at his painting. It certainly did look like this boy, "But you couldn't have come from my painting... It's impossible..." he said to himself.

Sighing, Hikaru wrapped his guest up in the sheets, "Well no use in just leaving you here. Someone might see." he easily lifted the other boy up into his arms, "I'll get my answers when you wake up." as he left his studio, his mind questioned, _'What else is bound to happen?'_

* * *

THIS LOOKS TOO SHORT! D: It was longer on mibba... T-T Anyway, a second chapter. I have numbe three right here so it'll be up right after this one! Thank. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here. (:

Also, a note to a commenter and for anyone else who is wondering the same: No, Hikaru and Kaoru aren't brothers here. But this chapter will show that Hikaru will pretend to the world that they are. So, yeah. That's it. Anyway, here you go. :D

* * *

A coo left the sleeping boy's lips. Hikaru was starting to wonder if that was the only sound the boy could make at all. He had dressed the stranger in his clothing- which shockingly fit perfectly on him- and had laid him on his bed. "The guy sleeps like a rock." Hikaru whispered, raising an eyebrow. He had watched the boy sleep for nearly an hour and a half. He was starting to wonder if the guy was even alive now. He was so silent as he slept.

Hikaru looked at the door when the phone began ringing. Standing up, he looked over the sleeping teen before leaving the room. Just as he shut the door, the sheets shifted a bit and a pair of golden eyes watched the door. Sitting up, the boy stared at the shut door, his head tilted sideway slightly like a curious little puppy.

"No, sir, my father isn't home right now." Hikaru said into the phone, "He'll be back in three months." he listened to the person on the other line before responding, "Yes, sir. I'll be sure to tell him the next time he calls. Okay... Good-bye." he wrote down the message as he hung up the phone. His head shot up when he heard a door shut closed. "Hello?" he called. Shuffling sounds came from the art room in the back. "Oh, you better **NOT** be in my studio." he said, angry at the thought of a stranger in his private room. He quickly ran to the studio and swung the door open. His anger quickly subsided when he saw the stranger standing at his picture.

The boy turned and smiled at Hikaru, "It's me." he said with a slight laughter, pointing to the painting. Taking a good look at him, Hikaru felt like he was staring at a mirror, _'He really does look like me...'_ he thought.

"Well of course I look like you. You made me that way."

Hikaru stepped back quickly, _'Did he just-'_

"Read your mind? Yeah, I did." the boy smiled again, "You made me. I'm attached to your mind and thoughts." he looked back at the easel, "You truly have a talent for painting." he said.

Hikaru's shock began to subside and he finally managed to get words to leave his lips, "What's your name?" he asked seriously, approaching his duplicate slowly.

"You named me." was the boy's response, "You should know." his words made Hikaru stop in his tracks.

Thinking for a moment, Hikaru slowly let the name fall roll off his tongue, "Kaoru..." he looked at his painting again, "No... You **CAN'T** be Kaoru!" he shouted, "That's just a painting! Paintings **CAN'T** come to life!"

The words somewhat hurt Koaru, but he pushed his hurt aside and came closer to Hikaru, "But... You wanted me to come to life... You put all your heart into me... Isn't that what you wanted? For me to be real?" he gave Hikaru a look of sadness, tears threatening to fall.

Kaoru's face made Hikaru want to fall back, but he still couldn't understand. "I never said I wanted you alive." he said.

"You don't have to say it. You're heart and soul made it happen." Kaoru looked away, biting his lip, "But if you don't want me, all you have to do is destroy my painting..." he looked at the easel with tears, "If you destroy the painting, I disappear... So, go ahead... Destroy the painting..."

Something in Kaoru's voice made Hikaru believe this... That Kaoru really did come from the painting. He came closer to Koaru. Smiling, he ruffled the boy's red hair, "If you promise that this isn't a lie... I'll let you stay." Hikaru said, smiling at Kaoru, "But if anybody asks, you're my twin brother." he said, winking at Kaoru.

Kaoru turned a light shade of pink before smiling, "Yes, sir!" he responded cheerfully. He grinned sweetly at Hikaru, "I promise you, I'll be as truthful as ever!"

* * *

Yeah this wasn't a very good chapter. ^^; Uhm, anyway, please comment. It isn't a very good fic, I'm sure, but it's what I do. Please and thank you. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! :D I decided to add a chapter to this story! X3 I'm quite enjoying this story acually. 8D And the couple of reviews that this has gotten is really making me continue with it. :D I appreciate it all! WooT! *dances*

Hikaru: It's nearly midnight and you still wanna dance? O.o

Me: No! I wanna lie down and sleep! But this chapter came to mind so I **HAD** to put it up before I forgot about it. D:

Kaoru: Sometimes I wonder if even sleep at all. -.-;

Me: SHAD UP! :U Anyway, please read! :D

* * *

"Is this a picture of your friend?"

The curious eyes of Kaoru looked over Hikaru's painting of Haruhi. He looked over the pale colored paint of her skin and looked over the soft features of her face. His fingers made their way to the easel and traced the intricate lines of the picture.

Coming up beside Kaoru, Hikaru nodded, "Yep. It's a project I'm doing for her. She comes by every once in a while and I keep painting." he let a smile grace his lips, "I'll hopefully finish it this weekend." he added, proud that he was nearly done with his project.

Smiling, Kaoru turned to Hikaru, "You have strong feelings for her, don't you?" he asked, "I can feel it in your painting." he let his hand drop from the painting and return to his side as he smiled at the painting, "There's so much love put into this painting." he put his hands into the pockets of the shorts Hikaru put on him.

Hikaru blushed a deep red, "You're just teasing!" he accused, lightly punching the other boy's arm, earning a chuckle from the red head, "Haruhi's just my friend!" he watched Kaoru laugh at his flustered face. He looked back at Haruhi's painting to avoid Kaoru's teasing look, "I just really want this picture to be extra special... She's a really good friend of mine..."

Kaoru watched the look in Hikaru's eyes. _'He really does care about this Haruhi girl.'_ he thought. Oddly, he felt something in him. As he looked over Hikaru's face in the noon time sun, he felt an urge to be closer to the artist. To be against his side...

"Kaoru?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kaoru quickly looked away, "Sorry." he apologized. He quickly hid his look of longing with a smile and he returned to look into Hikaru's eyes, "Come on! I want to get to know you a little more." he said happily. As Hikaru smiled and left, Kaoru's smile faded. _'Why did I want to get closer to him...?'_ he thought, _'I don't get it...'_

"Kaoru! You coming or not?" came Hikaru's call.

Kaoru shook his head a bit to rid himself of his earlier thoughts, "Yeah! I'll be right there!" he then looked at his painting, "I'm so very confused..." he muttered sadly.

Hikaru looked at his door when he heard it swing open slowly, "What took you so long?" he asked. He grew concerned when he saw the thoughtful look on Kaoru's face, "Kaoru... Are you okay?"

Nodding, Kaoru smiled, "Yeah. I'm fine." he climbed onto the bed and smiled at Hikaru, "So tell me! What kind of person are you?"

Throughout the whole conversation, Kaoru found it very to focus on Hikaru's words. His eyes watched the way Hikaru's lips moved. Another urge began showing itself in him. This time, Kaoru wanted so badly to touch those petal soft lips of Hikaru's. He wanted to lean close and brush his lips against the artist's.

"Kaoru? Hello? Earth to Kaoru!"

Kaoru blinked a couple of times before realizing that Hikaru was shaking him, "Huh?" He looked at Hikaru in confusion. He met with concerned eyes.

"Gee, I knew I was boring but I didn't know I was THAT dull." Hikaru joked, but his face was still of concern, "You spaced out on me... You were just staring off into La La Land." he said. Kaoru's gaze fell to his hands on his lap, "Sorry." he repeated from earlier.

It was quiet between the two for a moment. Hikaru was trying hard to read the other boy, but it was nearly impossible. Kaoru only kept his eyes cast downward on his hands. When he felt the bed shift, he looked up. Hikaru was already climbing under the covers, "You're going to sleep?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. It's late anyway." Hikaru smiled, "You should get some sleep, too." he patted the side next to him on the bed, "Come on. I don't mind."

Kaoru reddened slightly as he shifted onto the side next to Hikaru. He watched as Hikaru shut off the light beside the bed and lay down on the pillow.

It seemed like hours past. Kaoru was nowhere near sleep. He spent his time watching the artist beside him. _'I don't get it...'_ he thought in his mind as he tried desperately to fall asleep, _'Why do I feel like I need to be close to him...?'_ he shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind, _'I can't take these urges much more... What am I going to do?'_ he spent the rest of his time awake and asleep that night trying hard to fight the feelings flowing in his mind.

* * *

Me: A! D: Poor Kaoru-san! He's confooseled! D:

Kaoru: Is that even a word? B|

Me: ...Maybe. . You tell me! Anyway! R&R! And if you'd like to see anything you want in this story, tell me. I'm gonna need ideas soon. I'm starting to run on fumes here! D:


	5. Chapter 5

Okie dokie! :3 I have a fifth chapter up today! :D I like this pace that I'm going at!

Kyoya: Eventually that pace will slow down and you won't know what to do with this story anymore.

Me: SHUT UP KYOYA-SAN! :U

Honey: *raises his hand* When will the rest of us show up, Ana-chan!

Me: In good time, Honey-senpai. :3 You'll all eventually sneak in somehow. XD *eats cookie* Mmm... Tamaki shaped cookie. :D

Tamaki: STOP EATING MEEE! T^T

Hikaru and Kaoru: *looks at the readers* Coninue reading Chapter 5! ;D

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Kaoru surprised Hikaru by appearing and claiming he was Hikaru's painting brought to life. Though Hikaru found this a bit odd at first. He wasn't used to looking up from his work to see himself sitting on the other side of the room. The one thing on his mind the most was... What would Haruhi think?

As for Kaoru... Those odd feelings he had before, were slowly dying away now. In his mind, he thought it was probably a phase he had that first day. In his heart, he felt different...

It was Saturday evening when Hikaru heard the phone ring. He quickly set down his brush quickly in the can of crimson paint by his feet. Kaoru watched him run out of the room from his perch by the window. He smiled in amusement before looking at Hikaru's current painting.

"A crimson butterfly." Kaoru said softly. The image really did magical. The butterfly looked so real that Kaoru almost thought its wings would start moving. The butterfly was leaving a trail of sparkles behind it, and it seemed as if it was flying through a dark jungle, the moon glowing off the leaves behind the crimson butterfly.

The door slammed open and Kaoru looked up to see a paniced Hikaru. In an instant he was pulled up by his arm and tugged through the house. "Ow! Hikaru, what are you doing!" Kaoru shouted as Hikaru pulled him into the bedroom. When the grip on his arm moved to his hand, Kaoru felt the familiar feeling in his chest again. He had to move his eyes from Hikaru's to keep a straight face.

"Haruhi's on her way! I can't let her know I have you here. She won't do the painting if there's another person in the room." Hikaru explained in panic.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "I'll sit in another room. Can't she just have you two in one room and me in the other?" he asked.

"She's a complicated girl." Hikaru said plainly, "Now get in the closet and stay there!" he said, pushing Kaoru in the small room. He shut the door just as the doorbell rang. He looked at Kaoru through the cracks of the door, "Stay quiet. It shouldn't be longer than an hour." he said softly, "I'll check up on you every few minutes." and then he left the room.

Kaoru listened as he heard Hikaru's voice talking to Haruhi. He heard their footsteps downstairs and then Haruhi's laugh. _'She really does have a lovely laugh...'_ Kaoru thought. His mind drifted to how she must look, _'She must be very pretty.'_ He felt a new feeling... He culd only describe it as jealousy... _'Why am I... Jealous of her?'_ he thought.

Downstairs, Hikaru stood in his studio, his mind completely focused only on the girl in front of him and the paint brush between his fingers. He was completely engulfed in his work... Not a single thing mattered to him at this point.

"You seem so focused tonight?" Haruhi's voice said, breaking Hikaru's wall. Hikaru lifted his eyes to the female on his floor. _**(A/N: Whoa, that sounded dirty. XDDD)**_ He let his vision look over her body. For his painting, she let him put her in a white dress that was usually flowing and loose, but when she lied down, the fabric showed her thin frame, and showed every line of her body.

"I just really wanna finish this..." he said softly, quickly looking back to his painting. Though he had to admit that Haruhi was a very beautiful girl, his mind just couldn't bring itself to actually find her as a person he would date. _'It's not that she's dull or anything.'_ he told himself, _'She's really a loveable girl. She's not afraid to speak her mind, she defends her opinions and the opinions of those around her, and she isn't at all a valleygirl. But... I just don't really feel that attracted to her...'_

Like he had told Kaoru, it had taken an hour, to finish. Maybe even an hour and a half. Hikaru leaned back on his heels and smiled, "Finally finished." he said in relief. Haruhi came to his side to see the painting. The gasp that left her leaps made the smile on Hikaru's face grow even more.

"It's amazing, Hikaru..." was Haruhi's response. She couldn't believe how beautiful Hikaru's work was. She turned a light pink as she saw how beautiful he made her look. _'Am I really that pretty...?'_ she thought.

Kaoru leaned his head tiredly against the wall of the closet, "Honestly... How long is he taking...?" he mumbled sleepily. He sat up straight, a serious look on his face, "Forget this!" he whispered. Slowly, he turned the knob of the closet and stuck his head out. His ears caught the faint sound of Hikaru and Haruhi.

Crawling down the hall, Kaoru tried his best to be as silent as possible. He stopped at the top of the stairs and saw Hikaru with Haruhi at the front door. He listened on their conversation with great interest.

"Thanks for the painting, Hikaru." Haruhi said, giving Hikaru a smile that any person would find as cute, "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick it up."

Laughing softly, Hikaru nodded, "I should have finished it sooner. We could have hung out a bit while it dried." he looked down at the girl in front of him, "I enjoyed making it for you." he said.

It was quiet between them for a second. Haruhi looked up for a moment with a small look of hesitance. Her next move was a shocker to her, Hikaru, and most certainly Kaoru.

Kaoru almost fell from his place on the stairs as he watched Haruhi capture Hikaru's lips with her own. He felt something break... Something shattered inside him. A pain formed itself in his chest as he quickly retreated back into the closet. He had to escape the sight... He had to look away... He had to forget...

* * *

Kaoru: D: I'M SO SAD NOW! *tear*

Hikaru: *hugs Kaoru* It's okay, Kaoru. I'd never really hurt you like that.

Me: Aw, isn't that cute! :3 *chomps off the Tamaki cookie in the eye*

Tamaki: MY EYE! D:

Kyoya: It's only a cookie, Tamaki. *sighs and looks at reader* Ana Christ kindly asks for more reviews. It'd help to, since she's going to be close to her wits end at this pace.

Me: MR. NEGATIVITY! :U I'M GONNA EAT KYOYA COOKIES NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! :D A new chapter! This fic is doing **MUCH **better here than it is on Mibba. DAMN YOU MIBBIANS! D8

Honey: They're mean!

Me: Yes they are! Anyway, I wanted to give this to you people who **ARE **reading and **ARE **commenting. :3 KYOYA SHAPED COOKIES FOR ALL!

Kyoya: ...Am I supposed to be offended by cookies shaped like me?

Me: ...Well that's the general idea... Anway, please enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

Kaoru listened to the rain gently tapping on the window. He felt that the rain added to his pain and suffering with its gloomy clouds. _'Maybe it's just reflecting my feelings...'_ he thought quietly in his mind. Since last night, he still felt the pain in his chest. And that pain started making its way to his head, and soon, Kaoru found himself lying in Hikaru's bed, silently crying throughout the night.

When Kaoru woke up, Hikaru had just left with Haruhi's painting, leaving a note saying that he had gone to give Haruhi her gift. Kaoru just lied in bed, watching the little drops of water roll down the window. _'It's funny... I thought it didn't rain like this in the summer.'_ he thought. Though he felt bad and didn't want to move from his place in bed, Kaoru felt like a walk would help his beaten mind, _'Besides... I wanna be in the rain for once.'_ he added to himself.

After a couple of minutes, Kaoru was dressed in the clothing that Hikaru had said he could wear whenever he wished. He zipped his sweater closed and made his way down the stairs.

Outside, Kaoru was met with the heavy drops of water. It was cold, and the rain didn't help him, but somehow, Kaoru felt his pain ease as he walked down the sidewalk in the rain. The streets were empty, not very surprising. "What kind of idiot would walk around in the rain doing errands?" Kaoru muttered to himself as he stopped at a street corner.

"Obviously you."

Look beside him, Kaoru noticed he had stopped next to man. He noticed he held an umbrella, keeping his tall lanky body dry of the rain. Kaoru made a bit of a face at the stranger's earlier comment, "And who asked you?" he stated.

The stranger pushed up his glasses with his free hand, the shopping bag sliding down to the bend of his elbow. He had a smile as he answered Kaoru's comment, "You did, apparently."

Kaoru blinked before scowling and looking ahead, "Oh shut up." he spat, "I'm having a bad day..." A bad day was putting his feelings loosely. Bad was nowhere near to how Kaoru felt right now...

"Let me take a guess. You had your heart broken. Someone you love hurt you and now you're easing your pain by taking a walk in the freezing rain."

The man's accuracy was surprising to Kaoru. He looked back up at him, "...How do you know?"

Chuckling, the guy looked down at him, "I think we've all been there. Even myself..." he held out his hand to Kaoru, "My name is Kyoya. And yours?" he asked.

"Kaoru..." taking the hand cautiously, Kaoru shook Kyoya's hand, "So... You said everyone has this happen to them... What about you? What happened to you?"

Kyoya looked ahead as he spoke, "I saw someone I loved with another person. I watched as they kissed the same way that we did. I felt the world end for me. I thought nothing would be the same..." Kaoru watched as Kyoya looked down, and for a moment, Kaoru thought he could see tears wanting to fall. "Then, suddenly, he came back... He said he didn't deserve to be with me. That he wasn't worth my time. And I realized that though he had betrayed our love... It could be fixed with time."

"Kyoya-sama! Kyoya!"

Kaoru looked across the street. Someone was running down to the corner. Once this person stopped running, Kaoru could see a guy about the age of Kyoya with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kyoya! I was worried something happened to you! Don't scare me like that!" the blonde scolded angrily. His caring anger made a smile come to Kaoru.

Kyoya laughed softly, "I'm sorry Tamaki. Last time I checked I was old enough to care for myself." he looked down at Kaoru, "Well, Kaoru. I hope things are fixed between you and your loved one. I need to return to my own love." he looked behind Kaoru, "And it seems someone is already coming to get you."

Kaoru turned and saw through the heavy rain a little speck of red. "Kaoru!" the faint yell was familiar. It took a couple of seconds for Kaoru to realize who it was. He ran toward Hikaru, "Hikaru!" He stopped and looked back to see Kyoya under his umbrella with the boy, Tamaki. They looked back at him and waved, and Kaoru watched as they linked hands together, the shopping Kyoya was holding now held by both of them.

Kaoru turned in time to be hugged tightly by an equally sopping wet Hikaru, "Kaoru! I was scared something happened to you!" Hikaru held Kaoru face in his hands, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked hurriedly.

Kaoru felt his face become warm as Hikaru held the sides of his face in his hands. _'Kyoya forgave Tamaki... But Hikaru... Hikaru isn't mine...'_ before he knew it, he felt tears start to come down, and he wanted them to stop...

* * *

Kaoru: THIS IS A SAD STORY FOR ME! T^T

Me: I was listening to lots of sad songs to inspire me. ^-^

Hikaru: *hugging Kaoru* It's okay, Kaoru. ^-^ I'll always love you.

Me: Awww! x3 *munches off the Kyoya-cookies eye* KYOYA EYE! :D Please R&R. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG!** TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! :O LE GASP!

Hikaru and Kaoru: *cheering and throwing confetti* YAY FOR ANA-CHAN!

Me: Yay for me! :D

* * *

Hikaru looked confused as Kaoru started crying, "Kaoru? Wh-...What's wrong?" he released Kaoru's face and Kaoru only sobbed even more, "Kaoru. Tell me what's wrong? Did something happen?" He was suddenly hugged tightly, and he held Kaoru as he cried into the fabric of his shirt. Hikaru held Kaoru tighter, trying to comfort his duplicate, "Hey... It's okay, Kaoru." he said softly.

Shaking his head, Kaoru looked into Kaoru's eyes, "No Hikaru... It's not okay!" he tightened his hold on Hikaru as he cried more, unable to control his feelings. _'This hurts so much... I don't want it to hurt anymore... Please, help me ease the pain...'_ he said in his mind.

Hikaru rested his head against Kaoru's, "What's wrong Kaoru...? Maybe I can help." he said softly. Lifting Kaoru's face to his, he smiled, "You've been acting weird since last night." The mention of last night made Kaoru pull his eyes and body away from Hikaru's. This added more to Hikaru's confusion.

"Tell me Hikaru... Do you... Do you love Haruhi?"

The question surprised Hikaru. He gently touched Kaoru's arm, "Is that what this is all about?" he asked. He was surprised when Kaoru pulled his arm away and turn to him quickly, "Answer the question, Hikaru!" Never had Hikaru seen Kaoru this way. He shook his head, "Why does it matter?"

Suddenly, Hikaru felt Kaoru pull him close and then he was being kissed fiercely. His mind went blank, and he could only stand there as Kaoru kissed him with such passion. What was strange was that Hikaru didn't want to pull away... And when Kaoru ended the kiss, he wanted more...

Leaning close, Koaru let another set of tears fall down his cheek, "Don't you get it, Hikaru?" he asked, his voice shaking and breaking from his held in sobs, and from the shivering of the rain, "I love you... And I saw you kiss Haruhi last night... All I want to know is... If you love her, like I love you."

Kaoru was ready for Hikaru to say that he didn't love him... But when he felt arms tighten around his waist, he looked. Hikaru was smiling at him, and look he had made Kaoru blush. "Kaoru... I don't love Haruhi... I told her that last night." he then leaned closer to Kaoru, "Instead of running, you should have told me how you felt..." and then he kissed Kaoru's lips, quickly earning a response from the other boy.

The rain hit them as they kissed passionately. Hikaru lightly brushed his tongue against Kaoru's bottom lip, and Kaoru immediately parted his lips for Hikaru. Kaoru turned blushed more as he felt Hikaru brush his tongue against his own, and moved closer to Hikaru as he felt an urge rise in him.

Separating for air, Kaoru breathed heavily as they Hikaru continued to give light, gentle kisses around his lips and cheeks. He shivered and Hikaru held him closer to keep the cold off his twin. Though the wind was far from the reason why Kaoru was shivering.

Hikaru gave another kiss to Kaoru before pulling away, "Let's go home. It's a lot warmer there..."

Kaoru had his head rested on Hikaru's chest as they lay in Hikaru's bed. Though he was warmer, Kaoru still felt cold... And there was still an urge in him... One that started taking control slowly...

Hikaru shifted his head to look at Kaoru when he felt kisses against his neck. He couldn't help but let out a light laugh as Kaoru began kissing up and around his neck, "Stop... That tickles." he said quietly.

Kaoru only continued his moves, the kisses eventually becoming light nibbles and licks. He reached Hikaru's jaw, and gently bit the skin there, feeling how Hikaru tensed at the feeling, "Please Hikaru..." he said quietly.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru close and Kaoru pressed his lips against Hikaru's, letting his urges take over... He finally couldn't control his feelings for Hikaru.

Kaoru enjoyed every minute of the night. He enjoyed Hikaru's kisses on his skin, how he was gentle but at the same time fierce. He enjoyed the feeling of their skin touching, the contact making little sounds that Kaoru never thought he could make. Hikaru would make him shiver and squirm lightly with his touches and kisses.

The way their bodies moved against each other in rhythm, and the moans and cries that they both made were enough to soothe Kaoru's feeling inside...

They lay together in the tangle of sheets, light coats of sweat over them as they stayed close to each other. Kaoru once again had his head rested against Hikaru's chest. His neck and skin were marked so many times by Hikaru, but he had left his own markings on Hikaru's back, the red streaks still visible his skin.

Kaoru leaned up, smiling as he kisses Hikaru gently, "I love you, Hikaru..." he said softly. Hikaru returned the kiss and smile before nuzzling Kaoru's face, "I love you, too, Kaoru..." he gently tightened his hold on the other, not wanting to let the other boy get away from him.

* * *

Me: YAY! :D I listened to soft songs for this chapter! X3 I'm so proud of this!

Honey: *dancing* Yay! Ana-chan is happy!

Me: Honey~ Do me the honors of doing as I asked since Kyoya-san has magically dissappeared... Along with my Kyoya cookies! ***angreh face*** *runs off to find Kyoya and her cookies*

Honey: :3 R&R please~ If you do, I'll give you all cake! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Hello everyone! :D I'm back and Honey-senpai has GOOD news!

Honey: **_*clears his throat and reads off his paper* _**Here is a list of readers and commentors who are recieving a cake for reading and commenting this story thus far. :3

**_Yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws, KandHforever, dreamaker401, and JessieSinnFold_**

***_holds out cakes for those readers_*** You recieve a cake for commenting on Ana-chan's story! :D

Me: YAY! Thank you everyone! 8D I am very excited now! So, how 'bout we continue this ride! And also, if anyone sees Kyoya... Tell him I want my cookies back. -_-;

* * *

Kaoru shifted as he felt kisses flowing over his skin, moving from his neck to his shoulder. He whined a bit from being disturbed from his sleep. Though his eyes were closed, he could still hear the laugh beside him as he turned over away from the disturbance. "Gee, Kaoru... I thought you loved me." He smiled to himself and opened his eyes halfway, looking back at Hikaru. He lied back down and sighed in contentment as he felt Hikaru's hands running along his bare back. "You're so bruised up from last night, Kaoru." Hikaru's voice said, his soft gentle fingers running over the marks on Kaoru's neck, "Gomen." he said softly.

Lifting himself back up, Kaoru smiled, "I did just as much damage on your back..." he said, his mind remembering how his nails dragged down Hikaru's back last night. The feeling was still strong, he still felt as if the night was still going. He wanted to repeat the nights events again, but he didn't want to push his luck.

Pulling him back down, Hikaru kisses the other boy's lips once or twice, "Last night was so much fun, Kaoru..." he said, as he continued kissing Kaoru's skin. Sitting up, he leaned over his bed and began scowering for his clothes, "I can't find my underwear..." he muttered, searching for his missing undergarments.

Kaoru looked around a bit and began giggling, "I think I found them Hikaru." he said between giggles. He pointed to its location, the piece of clothing hanging off of the doorknob perfectly. Kaoru threw up his hands, grinning, "**GOAL!**" he shouted and laughed as Hikaru went to fetch them.

Grinning, Hikaru pulled the garments on, "Nice aim last night." he joked and picked up his abandoned shorts from the floor, "Wonder where your stuff went flying off to." he said, walking back to the bed. He climbed back on and crawled over Kaoru, his eyes just watching the boy's face. They stayed that way for a moment. Neither speaking nor moving. They only looked into eachother's eyes. Their peace was broken when the phone rang downstairs. Groaning in irritation, Hikaru got up, "I'm going to shoot that damn phone..." he muttered as he left the room.

Kaoru stayed in bed, hugging the sheets closer to his body. He didn't bother listening to Hikaru's voice, his mind still hazey from last night. _'I never thought this would happen...'_ he thought, _'It can't be real... But it is...'_ he touched his neck, feeling the hickeys and laughing softly,_ 'Yeah, it's real.'_ he shut his eyes and he replayed every moment of the night over in his head. He wanted to make the feeling last longer, he wanted it with him forever.

"Kaoru." Hikaru's voice whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Kaoru, get up." Rolling back over to face his lover, Kaoru smiled and replied, "Why?" He smield a bit more at the sound of Hikaru's chuckles, _'It makes me smile when I hear it...'_ he thought.

"My friend Takashi called. Me and him were supposed to go to an event for his friend, but he needs someone to watch his cousin." Hikaru's explanation for why Kaoru needed to get up only confused Kaoru even more. When he saw Kaoru's face, Hikaru laughed again, "So I told him my brother will watch him." the face never changed, and it amused Hikaru, "My brother is you, Koaru. Remember?" he asked, gently knocking on the top of Kaoru's head.

"Ohhhh!" Kaoru said, finally understanding, "I forgot..." then he ducked his head under his pillow, his voice muffled, "I don't want to get up..." he hid his smile behind the pillow. The sheets were pulled off of him, causing a shiver to run through his body as the cold air hit his naked skin, "Give me back the blanket! I'm cold!" he cried under the pillow.

After much begging **(A/N: And maybe a little more ;D)** Kaoru finally had gotten himself dressed, "So, who's Takashi's cousin?" he asked as they walked down stairs. He was curious to know what kind of kid he's be watching.

"Well, he's not really a kid, actually. He looks like one, acts like one, but if you're not careful he will bite your head off." Hikaru explained, "He's really a nice guy, though. You'll like him." he added reassuringly. He looked up at the clock, "Takashi and I won't be gone long. Mitsukini just needs to be watched carefully. He's 18 but, sometimes you just can't believe it." he said with a smile.

In another hour, Hikaru greeted his friends. Kaoru guessed that Takashi was the tall guy with short dark hair. He seemed like a quiet person, just from how he looked. Mitsukini must have been the much smaller guy with blonde hair. Kaoru questioned why Mitsukini had a bunny rabbit with him... And a pink one especially. Kaoru watched as Hikaru gestured to him, "Takashi, Mitsukini. This is my twin brother, Kaoru." he said and then looked at Kaoru, "Kaoru, this is Takashi and Mitsukini. I like to call them Mori and Honey, though."

Mori leaned down to Honey, "You be good untill I return, Mitsukini." he told the boy calmly. Honey nodded happily, "I will, Takashi!" he said cheerfully, his arms never releasing the rabbit. He gave a hug to Mori before running to Kaoru's side, "Bye Takashi! I'll see you later!" he said, waving cheerfully. Hikaru gave a smilet o Kaoru, "We'll be back real soon, Kaoru." he said.

Once the door shut closed, Kaoru felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw Honey smiling. He returned the look and leaned down, "Yes, Honey?" he asked. Honey held up the rabbit, "This is Usa-chan! Me and him really like sweets and cake! You wanna eat some sweets with us?" he asked happily. The question was so random for Kaoru he had to wonder if this guy was really eighteen. He raised an eyebrow, but was still smiling, "Are you allowed to eat sweets?" he asked. He didn't want to give the boy something he wasn't allowed to have.

Honey nodded, "Yep! Takashi always lets me have sweets. He makes me brush twice everyday to make sure I don't get cavities, too!" hegave Kaoru another sweet smile, "So, do you wanna eat some sweets?"

* * *

XDD Kaoru has finally met Honey-senpai!

Honey: YAY! :D I'M IN HERE ALREADY! ***jumps in joy*** Now we've all made it in here!

Me: XD Aw, you're so cute, Honey! Please R&R! And remember, cakes if you review! And like I said... Find Kyoya! ***makes another angreh face***


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! A ninth chapter! :D I is happy plz! XDD

Honey: Yay! I'm in here now! **__*****still cheering in joy***

Me: And someone helped me find Kyoya! FWAHAHA! ***_opens the closet to show a tied up Kyoya_*** I got mah cookies back, too. :3 *_**munches a Kyoya cookie**_* Mmmm!

Hikaru and Kaoru: We hope you enjoy this next chapter! *_**gives the reader the signature Hitachiin smile**_*

* * *

Hikaru opened the front door, Mori following behind him, "Kaoru! I'm back!" he called into the house. A hiss from the couch told him to be quiet. Hikaru approached Kaoru's place on the couch, "Where's Honey?" he asked quietly. He looked to where Kaoru was pointing. Honey was curled on the couch, Usa-chan in his arms as he slept peacefully. He nuzzled his pink rabbit as Mori lifted him off the couch.

"I seriously can't believe that guy is eighteen." Kaoru said quietly, giving a slight smile at how childish Honey was throughout his stay there. He watched as Hikaru lead Mori to the door, "I'll watch him whenever you want, Takashi-san." he told Mori, waving cheerfully as Mori thanked him. Hikaru and Kaoru watched Mori leave in his car before returning inside, "Was Honey a problem?" Hikaru asked, wondering if his lover had any problem with the little blonde boy.

Shaking his head, Kaoru smiled, "Not at all. He wanted to go into your studio, though. I didn't want to do that and make you upset, so I explained to him that I couldn't." he said honestly. He sat back down on the couch, watching Hikaru move across the living room to the studio, "Gonna work on another project?" he asked. In a second, Kaoru had Hikaru in his face, their noses touching gently as Hikaru gave him a seductive smile, "I wanna do a project of you..." he said huskily, "You mind?"

In minutes, Kaoru was laying in the art studio on Hikaru's couch, his clothes having been pulled off by the artist at the easel. Kaoru was lying similar to his portrait, the difference being that he wasn't as comfortable. His face was bloomed with a rose bush of red, and he watched Hikaru sketch in his book. Hikaru's eyes looked him over constantly and Kaoru tightened the sheet around his waist.

"Relax, love." Hikaru said softly, smiling in amusment at Kaoru's shyness, "I've seen you naked before. Don't be so shy." he ran his pencil over the paper skillfully, every so often his eyes looking up at Kaoru. He didn't need Kaoru to pose, he had already memerized the boy's figure and curves, _'I just wanted to get him undressed._' he thought.

"Is that so?" Hikaru blushed quickly, having forgotten that Kaoru was literally tied to his thoughts. Kaoru smirked, "If you wanted to get me undressed, you should have just said so." he said seductively, getting up from the couch.

* * *

Hikaru smiled, his fingers tracing lines on Kaoru's back. He held their bodies together as the sheet tangeled their legs together. Kaoru hummed in contentment, his eyes closed from exhaustion. Hikaru gently touched the newer marks he had left on Kaoru's neck and shoulder, "I'm so rough." he joked, laughing softly. Kaoru only gave a soft laugh, his body much to tired to do anything else.

The phone ringing made Hikaru pull himself away from Kaoru, "I really hate that phone..." he muttered and stood, pulling his boxers on and leaving the studio. Kaoru watched his lover tiredly, a smile on his face, _'I love him so much... It still feels so much like a dream..._' he thought softly in his mind. His eyes closed, and he relaxed his whole body. It felt like he had his eyes closed for a few minutes but when he woke up, the sun was already setting. Sitting up, Kaoru wondered where Hikaru had gone, "Hikaru!" he called.

After getting dressed, he searched the house. Hikaru was gone... '_Did he leave a note?_' Kaoru thought. No... Hikaru hadn't left any kind of note. Sitting down on the couch, Kaoru thought for an idea, "I don't want to be intrusive in reading his thoughts without him knowing... But I wanna know where he is..." Opening his mind and freeing it of everything else, Kaoru let his connection to Hikaru's mind.

_'She's so beautiful... I can't get enough of this.'_Hikaru's mind was filled with so many things... Kaoru could feel them all. The ones that set him into an uncomfortable feeling were love... Passion... Lust... Things he only sensed in Hikaru's mind when they were together... _'Haruhi...'_

Gasping, Kaoru snapped back into reality. His eyes brimmed with tears quickly, and they fell hard from his face. "Hikaru... You... No! You liar!" he cried. Standing up, Kaoru did the only thing he though of... He ran.

Outside, it was already dark, the sky only lit by the moon and the few stars that the city allowed to show. He ran in a fury of tears, blinded by rage and pain. _'I thought he loved me!'_ he thought, _'I thought I was the only one!'_

As he ran, Kaoru ignored what was in his way. He ran and ran, his feet not stopping... Untill he hit something full force. Falling back, Kaoru landed with a hard thud on his rear end. Without looking up, he stood, "S-Sorry..." he stuttered, trying to hide that he was crying.

"So we meet again." The voice made Kaoru look up. Kyoya smiled, "Funny how we meet at odd hours." he said.

Kaoru sniffled, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand, "Hello Kyoya... Wh-What are you doing out here?" he asked. From behind Kyoya, he saw the blonde guy again. Tamaki. He finally realized, "Oh! Sorry to disturb you two." he apologized, "I was just out for a little air..." he said softly.

Noticing Kaoru's distress, Tamaki approached Kaoru, "Something wrong? You seem like you were crying." he said with concern.

"Is your heart still broken from last time?" Kyoya asked calmly. Kaoru nodded, "He... I found out he lied to me... I... I just wanted to get away..." he said sadly, his voice starting to break as new tears threatened to fall.

"I'm so sorry." Tamaki said, "You live with him?" he asked.

Kaoru thought a bit before answering, "No... Not anymore... I'm leaving." he said. It pained to say that... Where would he go?

Kyoya blinked slightly, "Leaving? Where to?"

Shrugging, Kaoru lied to put them at ease, "Back home, I guess. Where I used to live before I met him..." _'Yeah right... I have no home... I'm... I'm just a painting... A stupid, useless painting.'_ he thought.

Patting the smaller boy's head, Kyoya smiled, "Well, I hope things go better for you, Kaoru-san. It hurts now... But I'm sure it'll be better later..." he said reassuringly, "Have a good night, Kaoru. Take care." he took Tamaki's hand, the blonde waving a sweet good-bye to Kaoru before leaving with Kyoya.

Standing alone, Kaoru thought of what to do now. _'I don't want to be lied to... I don't want to be here if he's going to do this...' _he suddenly got a serious look to his face before continuing his walk, this time with a goal... His mind was made up now...

* * *

Me: D: What is Kaoru going to do?

Kaoru: This is just getting **WORSE** for me! T^T

Hikaru: *hugs his twin* It's not true! I'd never hurt you, brother! I love you!

Me: ***_swoons_*** Aww! Aren't they just cute! Please R&R! And maybe I'll let Kyoya-san live. ***_evil look at Kyoya, who's still tied up_***


	10. Chapter 10

Oh teh noes! D: The end is near! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT! XD Just kidding. Here's another chapter for you readers. :D

Honey: This is a sad story, Ana-chan! D:

Me: I know, Honey-senpai. I know. T^T Well, continue reading! :D

* * *

Kaoru stepped into the store. He walked through the aisles, his eyes flowing through each shelf, _'Where is it...? Where is it...?'_ A hand set itself on his shoulder. Turning quickly, Kaoru relaxed when he saw Mori, "Takashi... You scared me." he said, letting out a breath. He looked at Mori, "You work here?" he asked, noticing the uniform he had on was the same as the cashiers. Nodding, Mori looked down at Kaoru, "You need something?" he asked.

Nodding, Kaoru went back to looking at the shelves, "Hikaru's a little upset at a painting and he sent me to buy some acid to get rid of it." he said. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mori walk back down the aisle. "This way." he heard Mori say. Running behind him to catch up, Kaoru followed the tall stoic man. In a few seconds, they stood infront of the rows of acids. "Here you are." Mori said, "I'll be at the register if you need me." he said, leaving Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at the bottle, _'So... I'm actually going to do this... I'm really going to buy this stuff and end it...'_ he thought. He lifted his hand, his fingers twitching hesitantly. Pulling back a bit, Kaoru shut his eyes tightly. He bit his lip to keep from crying. "I'm so scared..." he whispered quietly. Before he could change his mind, he quickly took the bottle and headed to the front register.

Mori looked up from the magazine in front of him, "Ready?" he asked. Kaoru kept his eyes down as Mori rang up the product. When it came time to pay, Kaoru reached into his pocket, and suddenly remembered, "Oh... I... I don't have the money with me." he said, a little bit of relief in him, but mostly he felt upset...

"Here." Quickly looking up, Kaoru saw Mori handing him the bag with the acid. He looked at the taller man in confusion. "It's my way of repaying you for watching Mitsukini." he smiled at the little red head, "Thanks. He really likes you. I think I'll let you watch him more often. You will, right?" he asked, smiling at Kaoru.

A feeling of guilt filled Kaoru. _'Oh, Takashi... I wish I could say I could... I really do...'_ he hid his guilt and smiled, nodding, "Yeah. I will." taking the bag, Kaoru gave Mori a wave, "Thanks Mori. I'll se you later." and he left the store, now heading to Hikaru's home.

* * *

Kaoru stood in the art studio, the lights off, and at his feet, his portrait facing him. He stood there, his shoulders shaking as he cried. His tears dripped down onto his own face on the floor. He grit his teeth as he stared at himself in the portrait. "I'm just a painting... A stupid, useless painting... That's why he doesn't love me..." he said through his teeth. Taking the acid bottle into his hands, he unscrewed the cap, and stared down at the painting, "Hikaru... You hurt me... You lied to me... Now it's payback time..." he said.

As he lifted the bottle, Kaoru was about to start pouring it over the painting when the door slammed shut. "Hey Kaoru! You still asleep?" Hikaru's voice called. Kaoru shook violently as he sobbed even harder. He tried being quiet, but his sorrow made his sobs louders as he began dripping the acid onto the easel. "Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice grew closer, but Kaoru was already pouring the acid all over the easel. A strong burning feeling began forming in his chest. Kaoru let out a squeal of pain, pouring the acid even more. He heard the studio door open...

**"KAORU!"**

Kaoru dropped the bottle, the pain in his chest so strong now that he could hold it. Falling down to his knees, Kaoru held his chest tightly. He shut his eyes tightly, tears falling heavily down his cheeks. _'This pain... I can feel it so badly... I can feel... I'm... I'm dying...' _he thought, feeling himself fall forward. Then he felt someone catch him. Looking up, Kaoru met with Hikaru's sad and pained eyes.

"Kaoru! Why? Why are you doing this?" Hikaru cried out, his tears falling and hitting Kaoru's cheeks. Smirking as best he could, Kaoru answered Hikaru's question, "I heard your mind..." he whispered softly, "...You and Haruhi... Deserve eachother... After all..." he gave a dry, empty laugh, "I'm just a painting..."

Hikaru shook his head, "No... No! You're **NOT** just a painting! You're my best friend! You're my love! I love you, Kaoru!" he held Kaoru tightly to him, burying his face aginst Kaoru's hair, "Please don't go, Kaoru!" he sobbed and cried, "Please... I love you..." his sobs died down to a whisper.

Kaoru lied there, the pain having faded to just a feeling of numbness, "I'm sorry Hikaru... I love you too... I'll miss you... So much..." he shut his eyes, a tear rolling down his face as his body faded slowly in Hikaru's arms, _'I'll miss you... Takashi and Honey... Kyoya and Tamaki... Please treat Haruhi like you treated me... With love...'_ he thought.

Hikaru hugged Kaoru tighter, and then... His arms moved to his own body, and he looked to see the last of Kaoru's figure fade, the tears that were in his eyes dropping to the floor... And then Hikaru let out a cry... A cry of pain... Of sorrow... Of guilt... All he could do was cry...

Months passed, Hikaru was left in despair... He couldn't feel love for anyone anymore... He desperatly tried to recreate Kaoru's painting, trying hard in his soul and heart to bring back the boy he loved so much. Countless of paintings were made, none of them gave life to the beauty that Hikaru had named Kaoru. Hikaru sat in his studio night after night, painting endlessly. His tears mixed with the paint, and never did Hikaru see Kaoru's loving smile, or his beautiful face again.

* * *

Me: D: KAORU! And no it's not over yet. XD :D There's an epilogue! OMG!

Honey: _***patting Kaoru's head**_*

Me: Near completion. :O Does anyone want me to do anything else with this story? Anyways, here's Kyoya. :D

Kyoya: R&R please**_. *has a look of misery_*** Please... She'll hurt meh if I don't. T^T


	11. Epilogue

Me: OH TEH NOES! D: The Epilogue finally arrives! And double oh noes! I'm all jitterey from seeing two giant spiders in my driveway! O_O' Creepy...

Kyoya: _***looks up from his laptop***_ They're just spiders. They're completely harmless.

Me: HARMLESS! THEY WERE **BIG**! AND YELLOW! AND HAD BLACK TIPS ON THEIR FEET! THEY'RE UGLY AND SCAREY!

Kyoya: **_*gives a bored look and sees a spider like the one I saw* *picks up a book and smacks it* _**There. See?

Me: **_*faints* _**

Honey: Ana-chan! D:

Kyoya: Here's your epilogue...

* * *

Hikaru painted tiredlessly. His tears dripped from the tip of his nose and mixed with his paints. He painted endlessly. His fingers shook with sorrow. Setting down his brush and paint can, he looked at the portrait. He bit his lip as he looked at the two boys in the painting. Both looked identical. One held the other, kissing the neck of his twin. The other boy had a look of bliss, his neck exposed to the other. The sight made Hikaru smile, _'Koaru... Kaoru and I... Together... Forever...'_ he thought.

He left the studio, heading to his bed. He didn't expect the painting to come to life. After thousands of paintings, after thousands of hours spent painting and trying to recreate the love he once had, Hikaru had given up on seeing Kaoru again. _'I'll always love him... No one will ever replace my feelings for him...'_

As he slept that night, Hikaru had no dreams. No thoughts. Nothing. He slept heavily, he slept in darkness. His hearts and mind were empty now of any emotion... His body was so tired and sleepy, no sound could wake him and no person could shake him awake throughout the whole night. Perhaps that is why Hikaru didn't feel the bed shift. Perhaps that's why Hikaru didn't hear the sigh in his ear. He didn't feel the arms wrap around his waist, nor the kiss that was placed against his lips.

A smile played on the lips of the boy. His hand ran gently through Hikaru's red hair as he leaned close to Hikaru's ear, "My poor Hikaru... You suffer so much because of me..." Their foreheads touched.

Kaoru smiled softly and placed a kiss to Hikaru's forehead and watched his lover sleep, "I promise... I won't leave again..." he said quietly, "I won't leave..." He nestled himself against Hikaru's chest and relished the feeling of being by his love once again. He wouldn't leave his lover. His best friend. His world. He needed to be loved.

_**The End**_

* * *

Me: Awww, what a sad story. Yet it's still so sweet. X3 I liked this a lot! :D

Honey: So, are you done writing this? D:

Me: For now, yes. Unless I find something else to do with it, but I don't know. :| If anyone wants to see anything else, or have questions about what happens next, I could make a fic of that. :D

Honey: YAY! **_*happily dances*_**

Kyoya: I think that'd be nice. **_*nibbles a Kyoya cookie* _**...I taste delicious! :D

Me: XD Okay, Kyoya. That's nice... Well, R&R! :D And check out my newest story, **"The Shadow King"**. It's a KyoyaXKaoru fic. :D And it's rated M! YES! Thanks for all the comments. :3


End file.
